


Story Idea Help

by Alwaysmusic0410



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysmusic0410/pseuds/Alwaysmusic0410
Summary: I'm trying to decide which story I want to write next and would love some help and feedback on which one to write.  I have 4 main ideas right now and plan to get to all of the stories, but want to focus on one.  They are all first meeting stories, I don't want to give to much away for obvious reasons  So if you could just leave a quick comment on which idea you like the best that would be great or if you have a suggestion for me to think about that would be cool too :)  Have a good day :)





	Story Idea Help

So these are the 4 main stories that I'm playing around with. I don't want to give to much away but all the stories are about them 1st meeting. I haven't really decided on who's POV I will be telling the story except on the bar owner story that is getting told from both of them, but to be honest I want to write them from Iris's POV (might change). So if you guys have 1 your interested in the most or a completely different idea you want me to think about just let me know, I'm welcome to it all :) 

1\. Barry the successful business man, Iris doing a story on his company

2\. Barry bar owner: Girl walks into a bar and.... 

3\. High School: Barry is the new kid and Iris's new neighbor 

4\. New Neighbor with dogs: Iris moves into Barrys building 


End file.
